Getting Escape
by Atharu
Summary: Hinata hanya ingin menghindar dari Naruto, suaminya. Tapi, masalahnya ia bekerja di perusahaan Naruto dan bertambah malang ketika suaminya itu datang dari jauh untuk 'menyeretnya' kembali pulang./"Hello my honey, enjoy with your escape?"/"Istrimu itu mirip denganku ya. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kau menganggapnya sebagai diriku, sayang?"/Check it out, RnR.


**Hallo, Minna. . . author kembali membuat cerita baru dalam rangka menghibur diri author karena sters mikirin praktikum yang bejibun banyaknya (T_T) belum lagi semua praktikum yang jumlahnya ratusan lembar harus ditulis tangan #What d' Fu****

**Yaudalah minna mungkin ini rejeki author, sekian curhat dari author semoga cerita ini bisa menjadi hiburan bagi semuanya #ter-khusus bagi yang nasibnya sama kayak author #Smlike evil.**

**Disclamer : om Masashi Kisimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto-Hinata**

**Rated : T-semi M**

**Warning : typos, AU, abal, geje, OOC dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya telah berdandan semenarik mungkin, menggelung rambut untuk memamerkan leher jenjang mereka, bibir merah yang menggoda, bulu mata yang lebat akibat maskara dan dua kancing kemeja yang dibiarkan terbuka. Hinata sadar bahwa semua rekan kerjanya berusaha semaksimal mungkin menarik perhatian dari seseorang yang akan datang untuk melakukan inspeksi kerja, mungkin bukan hanya rekan kerjanya saja tapi seluruh pegawai perusahaan yang bergender perempuan akan berlomba-lomba menjadi yang tercantik atau termolek untuk mendapat sedikit tatapan memesona dari si mata shapire.

"Perhatian semuanya, presdir akan segerah tiba!" instruksi seorang lelaki berpakaian serba hitam yang berada di depan pintu. Hinata semakin merapatkan dirinya ke belakang, ingin tertutupi oleh tubuh-tubuh berisi di samping kanan kirinya.

"Kau tahu, presdir baru pulang dari Amerika dan ia langsung menuju kesini. Itu aneh." Bisik perempuan berambut pirang pada temannya.

"Tidak biasanya presdir kesini, paling-paling asistennya yang menyebalkan bernama Shikamaru-san yang akan memeriksa." Balas temannya.

Kedua perempuan yang mempunyai bentuk tubuh memukau itu saling melempar pandang. "Jangan-jangan presdir sedang mencari pendamping! Gosipnya ia masih single dan mencari gadis impiannya di jepang." Kedua mata perempuan itu langsung berbinar tatkala mereka punya kesamaan pemikiran.

Tanpa mereka sadari dua manik lavender di belakang mereka membulatkan mata dan tubuhnya bergetar merasakan sebuah firasat buruk. Belum juga Hinata menormalkan detak jantungnya yang berdetak diluar kendali, matanya secara langsung melihat rombongan mobil sedan hitam mengkilap dari balik dinding kaca transparan yang terpasang. Hinata bisa merasakan matanya sedikit memburam akibat selaput bening yang tiba-tiba menyeruak ingin keluar, bibirnya berulang kali ia gigit untuk mengusir ketakutannya hingga memerah.

"Rileks Hinata, kau bisa. Dia tidak kesini untuk mencarimu, ia hanya sedang mengecek pekerja disini." Hibur Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Tepat saat itu juga semua orang sudah mengucapkan sebuah salam formal dan bungkukan hormat untuk menyambut orang yang mempunyai kekuasaan penuh di perusahaan ini.

"Selamat siang tuan Uzumaki Naruto, semoga anda senang berada disini."

Seorang lelaki berumur dua puluh tahunan memasuki lobi perusahaan, rambutnya yang bewarna blonde serta mata sejernih samudra menjadi suatu ciri bahwa ia adalah orang berdarah campuran. Kulit tan yang eksotis mampu menyihir setiap wanita yang melihatnya, apalagi sebuah senyuman nakal yang ia umbar ketika melewati para karyawati-karyawati cantik berbody perfect.

Langkahnya begitu berkharisma serta aura feromon yang mendadak menyebar sudah cukup untuk membuat wanita-wanita disini mengalami kejang akut. Saat semua wanita merasakan debaran panah sang cupid hanya karena melihat sosok dari lelaki tampan Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata malah harus berjuang menormalkan debaran ketakutannya. Telingahnya cukup tajam untuk mendengar langkah kaki yang menapak lantai meski ia sedang menunduk dalam-dalam.

'TAP'

'TAP'

'TAP'

". . ."

Tepat ketika Hinata akan menghembuskan nafas lega mengira sang presdir telah berlalu, ia malah terkejut dengan mulut membuka ketika mendapati Naruto sudah berdiri tepat di depannya dan memasang wajah angkuhnya. Oh jangan lupakan mata dengan sorot penuh intimidasi yang secara mutlak membuat Hinata seolah membeku.

"Hello my honey, enjoy with your escape?"

Selanjutnya semua mata disana harus dibuat melotot karena menyaksikan lelaki penuh pesona itu tengah mencium, ralat tepatnya melumat bibir kenyal milik Hinata. Ciuman kasar nan panas yang membuat Hinata kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Dan ini baru permulaan." Seringai Naruto mengembang lebar. Ia tentu tidak akan melewatkan waktu ini untuk memberi pelajaran pada wanitanya ini, ya pada istri yang telah meninggalkannya tanpa pemberitahuan sewaktu mereka tinggal di Amerika.

.

.

"Ehmm. . . Na-naruto. . . kyaa!" Hinata berusaha menghentikan ulah suaminya ini yang terus berusaha memojokkannya di sofa kerja. Isshhh, Naruto juga terus menyerang area lehernya.

Naruto tidak memperdulikan rengekan Hinata, ia semakin berusaha untuk membungkam mulut istrinya ini dengan mulutnya. "No! ini hukuman karena membuatku kalang kabut sebulan yang lalu karena kau menghilang entah kemana." Tangan Naruto tak tinggal diam untuk mengecap tiap inci dari Hinata, toh ia adalah suami sahnya Hinata.

Khawatir dan bingung tentu dialami Naruto ketika membuka matanya ia tak melihat sosok wanita yang seharusnya tetap berada di rengkuhannya. Naruto tak mendapati sosok Hinata di seluruh sudut rumah, Konsentrasi pada pekerjaan menjadi nomor ke sekian baginya, Ia bahkan sampai menghubungi agen FBI untuk sekedar melacak Hinata. Naruto harus menunggu tiga minggu sebelum mendapat kabar dari kakaknya, Karin. Bahwa Hinata melamar kerja di salah satu perusahaannya di jepang, Huh. Andaikan tidak ada badai salju di New York pasti ia sudah terbang ke jepang saat itu juga.

"Katakan padaku honey, apa yang menyebabkanmu pergi hm?" Naruto menjilat ujung cuping Hinata yang memerah. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, sebulan tidak berhubungan dengan Hinata rasanya seperti kau tidak punya tulang untuk berjalan.

Reaksi Hinata yang merona tentu semakin menjadi cambuk bagi Naruto untuk semakin memainkan Hinata. Hinata sendiri sebenarnya juga ingin membicarakan masalah ini, tapi entah kenapa emosinya menjadi tidak stabil dan malah memilih untuk kabur dari Naruto.

Melihat raut wajah Hinata yang seolah tengah melamun, Naruto langsung menciumi wajah Hinata dengan rasa sayang yang tulus. Ia merapatkan keningnya ke kening Hinata hingga keduanya saling merasakan napas masing-masing.

"Please dont leave me."

Hinata mulai memberanikan diri menatap manik shapire yang selama ini juga sangat ia rindukan. Berlahan tangannya yang tadi menolak setiap sentuhan Naruto kini mulai merangsek memeluk punggung kekar suaminya.

"Naruto-kun. . ."

"Hmmm" Oh, Damt. Bisakah ia tahan dengan tatapan sendu dari wanita di depannya ini. Shit, andai di ruangan ini terpasang dinding kedap suara pasti ia sudah menyalurkan hasratnya. Merengkuh, momonopoli dan mencumbui Hinata sepuasnya. Hinata benar-benar sudah menjadi candu di hidupnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. . . aku. . ." Hinata mulai menangis, ia terbata-bata saat mengucapkan kalimatnya. Ditanya menyesal atau tidak tentu saja ia menyesal, ia sudah menjadi istri yang tidak baik dengan menelantarkan suaminya. Dirinya bahkan tidak menghubungi Naruto sama sekali.

"Tidak honey, jangan menangis." Naruto tak tahan jika melihat Hinata menangis. Ia meraih tangan Hinata dan mencium mesra di punggung tangannya. "I wanna be with you, jadi katakan apap masalahmu?"

Dengan mata yang berair-rair dan pipi merah karena berusaha menahan tangisan meski tidak berhasil, Hinata tetap menceritakan alasannya.

.

.

_**Flash back**_

Musim dingin dirasa Hinata cukup ekstrim kali ini, hujan salju mengguyur pusat kota dengan lebat meski di siang hari. Ia menjinjing sebuah kotak makanan yang sengaja ia bawa sebagai bekal untuk Naruto, ia sangat hafal jika cuaca dingin seperti ini Naruto pasti akan cepat lapar, jadi daripada ia harus memakan mie ramen yang ada di kantin lebih baik Hinata memasakkan sup rasa ramen yang biasa Naruto suka.

Hinata tersenyum, ia membayangkan Naruto pasti akan terkejut karena dirinya nekat menerobos hujan salju lalu mereka berdua akan makan bersama. Sambil mengeratkan syal merah yang memelit di lehernya Hinata bergegas ke ruang Naruto. Sesampainya disana Hinata tak melihat Crissa, asisten Naruto yang biasa duduk di meja resepsionis. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruangan Naruto, tapi saat tangannya akan menyentuh knop pintu ia mendengar sayup-sayup suara Naruto dengan seorang perempuan, kebetulan juga pintu tidak tertutup jadi ia bisa mengintip dengan siapa Naruto berbicara.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang sepinggang tengah memeluk Naruto yang duduk dikursinya. Perempuan itu memiliki iris putih yang hampir mirip dengan iris Hinata namun lebih pucat, pakaiannya pun cukup mini jika dilihat dari cuaca di musim dingin seperti ini meski di ruangan terdapat hitler.

"Kau berubah rupanya." Itu suara dari sesosok perempuan yang masih duduk di pangkuan Naruto. "Dulu mungkin kita akan saling menghangatkan jika musim dingin bukan. Dan apa karena menginginkan hal itu kau tadi menyuruh sekertarismu untuk pergi?"

"Ck, kau masih sama Shion."

Tepat sewaktu nama itu meluncur dari bibir Naruto seketika tubuh Hinata menegang. Itu nama mantan Naruto dulu sebelum Naruto bertemu dengan dirinya dulu, ia sangat ingat bagaimana diawal pertemuan mereka Naruto mengira dirinya adalah Shion. Perempuan itu adalah orang yang mendapatkan tempat di hati Naruto dan mendapatkan cintanya sehingga membuat Naruto begitu hancur saat mereka putus hubungan.

Hinata memegang erat kotak makan yang semakin mendingin. Apakah Naruto yang mengundang wanita itu kesini? Apa Naruto belum juga bisa mencintainya meski mereka telah menikah selama setahun? Lalu apakah ini alasan mengapa Naruto merahasiakan pernikahan mereka dan memilih tinggal di Amerika ini semua karena Shion?

"Aku tahu kau belum bisa melupakanku bukan, Naru? Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan aku datang kesini."

Naruto hanya menanggapi datar segala ocehan Shion, "Pergilah, tempatmu tidak disini."

"Oh, apa ini karena kau telah terikat dengan seseorang? Hmm, namanya Hyuuga Hinata bukan? Anak dari teman ayahmu. Aku tak mengira seorang pemuja kebebasan sepertimu mau terikat. " Shion mulai menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya di kemeja Naruto.

"Istrimu itu mirip denganku ya. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kau menganggapnya sebagai diriku, sayang?"

Cukup! Hinata sudah tak mau mendengar suara yang didominasi oleh wanita itu. Suaminya sendiripun hanya diam tak membahtah atau membelanya sama sekali. Hinata melangkah mundur menjauhi pintu ruang Naruto, ia menekan kuat-kuat rasa sesak di dada meski percuma saja karena hatinya lah yang sedang hancur. Ia mengira selama ini Naruto sudah mau mencintainya, bahkan ia sempat berpikir bahwa dirinyalah wanita yang berada di hati Naruto. Namun, kenyataannya Naruto hanya melihatnya sebagai sosok pengganti dari cinta masa lalunya yang tak terwujud. Ironis bukan.

Meski semua pasang mata melihat kearahnya dengan tatapan aneh karena berlari tanpa payung di tengah lebatnya salju, Hinata sama sekali tak peduli. Andai hatinya beku ia pasti tidak akan merasakan sakit seperti ini bukan?

Dan ketika malam pekat melingkupi langit, Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke negara asalnya. Meninggalkan suami yang masih terlelap dalam buaian mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Ck, bodoh." Naruto menyentil dahi Hinata, ia menatap dalam mata Hinata yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk membahagiakanmu, tapi aku malah membuatku menangis dan salah paham." Jari-jari Naruto mengelus pipi Hinata dan menyeka sisa air mata yang tertinggal.

"Salah paham?"

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Jika mengintip sebaiknya lakukan hingga tuntas, jangan setengah-setangah, honey."

". . ." Rupanya Hinata masih belum mengerti juga. Dan Naruto yang melihatnya malah mengacak rambut istrinya pelan lalu mencuri ciuman di bibir merah yang sudah membengkak.

"Seharusnya kau lihat bagaimana Shion tidak bisa lagi membanggakan wajah cantiknya."

"Naruto-kun memukulnya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, meski lidahnya sudah cukup untuk membuatku ingin melemparnya dari lantai 20 tapi biar bagaimanapun ia tetaplah seorang wanita. Ia hanya ceroboh saat hendak memukulku ia malah tersandung kursi dan wajahnya membendur ujung meja."

.

.

_**Flash Back**_

"Istrimu itu mirip denganku ya. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini kau menganggapnya sebagai diriku, sayang?"

'BRAAKKK'

Naruto menggebrak meja hingga dokumen-dokumen yang tertata rapi berserakan di lantai. "Jaga ucapanmu! Jangan samakan dia dengan perempuan rendah sepertimu."

"Ya, kuakui dulu aku memang sangat mencintaimu, tapi setelah tahu kau adalah perempuan brengsek yang hanya menginginkan hartaku kau sudah tidak ada nilainya lagi di mataku."

Mata Naruto berkilat marah. Telinganya sejak tadi memanas saat mendengar Shion terus menghina istrinya tapi ia berusaha menahan diri agar tidak memukul wanita ini. Ia akui bahwa dulu ia sulit melupakan Shion, tapi semenjak kehadiran Hinata di hidupnya dirinya bisa merasakan lagi yang namanya kehidupan. Naruto mencintai Hinata karena dia adalah Hinata, wanita lembut yang kuat sehingga mampu menjerat hatinya secara menyeluruh. Bukan orang yang mirip dengan Shion atau apa.

Dikatai brengsek oleh orang yang dulu sempat mencintainya membuat Shion menjadi marah. Dirinya sengaja datang kesini jauh-jauh dari jepang untuk mendekati Naruto agar ia bisa kembali mendapatkan Naruto, terutama karena lelaki ini telah menjadi orang yang sangat kaya. "Sialan kau Naruto. apa kau menolakku? Apa Hinatamu itu lebih cantik dariku, ia bahkan belum bisa memberimu keturunan."

"Diam!" wajah Naruto begitu merah karena marah. Ia benar-benar ingin merobek mulut orang yang menghina istrinya. "Cih, lihat dirimu sendiri Shion. Wajahmu memang cantik tapi sayang kelakuanmu sudah seperti wanita-wanita barbar yang tidak bermartabat."

Tak tahan dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan Naruto, Shion menjadi kalap. Dia maju mendekat ke Naruto dengan salah satu tangan terangkat bersipa untuk menampar, tapi sayangnya kakinya lebih dulu tersandung kursi sehingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan dan berakhir dengan wajahnya yang menghantam ujung meja.

.

.

"Benarkah?" Dengan polosnya Hinata bertanya. Dia sudah percaya pada suaminya tapi ada sesuatu pada dirinya yang masih ingin merajuk, ia masih ingin perhatian Naruto.

"Lalu alasanmu merahasiakan pernikahan kita dan tinggal di Amerika?"

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia ragu memebritahu alasan yang ia punya.

"Sebenarnya. . . alasanku merahasiakan pernikahan kita dan tinggal di Amerika karena kupikir nanti kau akan tertekan jika terus diburu oleh para paparazi gila berita. Kau tahu, aku ingin sebagian diriku tetap menjadi privasi dan itu termasuk kau."

"Kau sebenarnya sangat cantik, aku jadi tidak mau membagimu pada dunia luar. Terdengar egois memang, tapi tetap aja aku hanya mengingkanmu untuk selalu terfokus padaku." Naruto menutup setengah wajahnya yang merona dengan tangannya. Ia tak menyangkah bahwa ia akan mengatakan hal semacam ini pada Hinata. Argkkk apa sekarang Hinata akan berpikir kalau dirinya orang aneh?

Tidak seperti dugaan Naruto, Hinata malah juga ikutan merona. Ini bukan kali pertamanya mendengar ucapan manis dari Naruto tapi tetap saja ucapan barusan sungguh sangat menyentuhnya. Sekarang keraguan akan cinta Naruto sudah hilang tak berbekas, ia menarik dasi Naruto dan mencium pria dewasa ini dengan ciuman yang cukup ekstrim.

"I'm yours." Bisik Hinata seduktif.

"Sekarang 'bolehkan'?" Suara Naruto menggeram seperti menahan sesuatu. Ia mulai menempatkan kakinya diantara dua kaki jenjang Hinata yang roknya sudah tersibak sampai paha. Tapi sebuah gerakan penolakan Hinata membuat Naruto menjadi kesal.

"Apa lagi? Kau belum percaya padaku?" Sungut Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng keras, pandangannya tidak fokus antara melanjutkan atau menghentikan Naruto. "Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku sampaikan Naruto-kun."

Hinata berusaha bangkit dari kekangan kedua tangan Naruto. Ia mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Naruto dan membisikkan sesuatu disana.

"Really? Kau tidak bercanda kan Honey?"

Hinata menggeleng, ia berkata jujur. Suaminya ini segerah mendekap tubuhnya dan terus mengucapkan kata terima kasih berulang kali. Salah satu tangan Naruto menyelinap masuk ke balik pakaian Hinata, meraba perut yang masih datar dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Tapi, saat sudah kuat kita bisa 'melakukannya' bukan?"

"Dasar Naruto-kun mesum!"

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**RnR**

**Huwahh akhirnya kesampaian juga membuat one shoot. Author sampai jingkrak-jingkrak karena nggak nyangka bisa buat cerita pendek seperti ini, ya meski rada ancur bahasa dan plotnya. Temanya pun juga sangat klise. Btw, Author ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas para reader atau senpai yang mau membaca cerita author ini, dan bila berkenan silahkan gunakan kotak riview dibawah ini jika kalian punya kritik atau saran yang membangun.**

**See u in next story^^**

**Atharu_u**


End file.
